


My Brother, My King

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Ikuya is amazing, y’all are just lame [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Everyone goes to the same college, Haru being Haru, Ikuya needs love, Intimacy, M/M, Natsuiku, Natsuya loves cars, SouKisu - Freeform, gay relationship, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: Natsuya and Ikuya finally are on their own living in a town house in Tokyo. Natsuya begins to be intimate again with Ikuya but stops himself when he feels like he’s gone too far. Ikuya wants his brother to stop pushing him away and return his feelings.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another free! series collection from me but this will all be about my boy Ikuya since he’s getting a lot of hate this season. Thanks to whoever takes the time to read this! (:

Ikuya was your average 19 year old college student. He didn’t stand out much with his simple clothing style consisting of baggy sweaters, jeans, and tom shoes. The only thing out of place was his turquoise hair. 

Men and women tend to overlook him. None never took an interest in him but Ikuya didn’t mind it. He liked the friends he has now plus he liked keeping his circle small. The boy was pretty shy in general but whenever he’s with his friends he was a talkative bouncy puppy. Kisumi, Haru, Hiyori and his precious brother Natsuya are the only people who can bring him out of his shell. 

 

“Ikuya!” The blunette turns his head to the source of the voice.

He sees the fluffy pink hair. Kisumi. The taller man was skipping towards him. Out of his friend group, Kisumi was awarded as most fashionable plus the one guy Ikuya knew who can make makeup look so cute and natural. Today his face was makeup free but he had a baggy white t shirt with the words in pink glitter “too glam to give a fucking damn” and some ripped jeans with a plaid shirt wrapped on around his waist. Sometimes Ikuya wished he had his confidence to expand on his clothing style.

 

“Where are you heading?” Kisumi asks slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“I’m going home actually. I think I’m coming down with a cold.”

“Well uh.” Kisumi playfully moves away from him.

“I’m not that sick!” Ikuya pouts.

“I know, I’m just kidding.” He waves him off. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to eat some lunch but since you’re sick I’m not gonna make you.”

“No it’s okay plus I’m pretty hungry. Let’s find a place to eat.” Ikuya grabs his arm dragging him down the street.

Kisumi sends Haru and Hiyori their location if they had wanted to meet up. Haru agreed to come though Hiyori was still in English class.

 

Kisumi and Ikuya decide to settle with a small cafe by their college. 

“I think I wanna eat breakfast. Pancakes sound good.” Kisumi says flipping through the menu.

“French toast is where it’s at.”

“Those are too sweet for me.” Kisumi makes a face. “I eat one and my teeth are sensitive for days.”

“Says the guy who drowns his pancakes in syrup.” Ikuya remarks.

“That’s different!”

“What’re y’all losers yelling about?” Haru stands before them. Typical Haru to show up in a plain blue sweater and jeans. Haru was a quiet guy, he didn’t like attracting much attention but you know if he likes you if he’s comfortable enough to tease you.

 

“Which do you like better Haruka? French toast or Pancakes?” Ikuya asks as the raven sits next to him.

“Mackerel.”

“That wasn’t one of the choices.” Kisumi scoffs rolling his eyes.

“Both suck. Move on.” Haru states opening the menu and both Ikuya and Kisumi gasp at him.

“Why did we even ask you?” Ikuya sighs. His forehead was burning up a little bit.

 

“I’m ready to order.” Haru closes the menu.

“Let me guess. You just want mackerel and rice with mixed vegetables.” Kisumi says.

“Yah, were you ease-dropping?” He squints his eyes at the pinkette.

“No.” Kisumi giggles. “I know you like an open book Haruka. You too, Ikuya.”

 

“Ok, then what am I gonna order?” Ikuya says crossing his arms against his chest.

“You want the French toast obviously with two slices of bacon, a croissant, and pistachio cream on the side.” Kisumi smugly answers with a smirk on his face.

“Ok, what drink do I want?” 

“Hmm, Sprite!”

“Damn it.” Ikuya mutters. 

“I win!” Kisumi playfully claps his hands.

 

Haru however couldn’t stop staring at the blunette next to him.

“Is there something on my face?” Ikuya questions.

“No, you just look paler than usual.”

“I do?” Ikuya’s eyes widened glancing at himself on his phone.

“Ikuya said he might be coming down with a cold.” Kisumi tells the raven.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Ikuya assures.

“Just make sure to rest and take some kind of medicine when you get home.” The pinkette orders.

“Alright mother.” Ikuya rolls his eyes. 

 

Haru ends up giving Ikuya a ride home. After lunch the blunette felt heavy like he couldn’t walk. Maybe he shouldn’t have had such a heavy meal. His stomach was starting to cramp too. He sees his brother’s car in the driveway.

“I guess I’ll see you whenever. You don’t look well enough to come to class tomorrow.” Haru says stopping in front of the town house.

“Maybe it all depends on how I feel in the morning.” Ikuya gets out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.”

 

The blunette opens the front door finding his brother on the floor in the living room organizing his collectible car collection. If anything Natsuya loves cars. He loved knowing how they work, how there was so many different designs and functions, and someday he would like to build one of his own.

 

“Hi, Aniki.” Ikuya greets him setting his back pack on the couch.

“Oi, Ikuya! What’s wrong? You look terrible.” Natsuya rushes over to him pressing a hand against his forehead. “Oh no, you’re burning up!”

“I’m okay, Aniki. Just a cold I’m sure.” Then Ikuya was coughing like crazy.

“Ok. Go upstairs and change your clothes. You’re gonna take some medicine and I’m gonna make you some hot soup.” Natsuya pushes his ill brother up the stairs.

 

Ikuya changes into a pair of shorts and one of Natsuya’s shirts which ended past his hips. He washes his face for a little bit and heads downstairs. Natsuya hands him some over the counter medicine, Mucinex he thinks was the name. 

 

“This isn’t the nasty one is it?” Ikuya asks before taking a sip.

“Drink the damn medicine, Ikuya.” Is what his brother tells him and Ikuya giggles taking a sip. 

The blunette coughs at how nasty it was. The taste was sour and it left a bad after taste in his mouth. 

“Here.” Natsuya places the bowl of soup in front of him. “Just eat whatever you can.”

“Ok, Aniki.”

 

Half an hour later, Natsuya hasn’t heard anything from Ikuya who was still in the kitchen. He gets up from the couch and finds that he had fallen asleep with his head down on the counter. One more inch he would’ve drowned in the soup. Well, looks like he ate a good amount of it.

 

“Ikuya, wake up.” Natsuya gently shakes his shoulders.

“I’m sleeping.” Ikuya mutters.

“I know that but you can’t sleep in the kitchen, sweetheart.” He rolls his eyes.

“Carry me.” His little brother whines holding his arms out. 

 

Natsuya doesn’t hesitate to pick him up in his arms bridle style. Either he was really strong or his brother was really light. 

 

He sets Ikuya on the bed placing the covers over his body. Natsuya strips down to his boxers getting in the bed beside him. Sure, there were two rooms but Natsuya hardly ever slept in his. All his life Ikuya and him shared a room but ever since they lived in this townhouse alone together they’ve been sharing the same bed. 

Not like Natsuya was complaining, he loved feeling his little brother sleeping right next to him. He would trail his fingers along Ikuya’s bare side and trace little circles along his hipbones which would make the blunette squirm. Ikuya had baby soft skin unlike Natsuya who had average feeling skin, not too soft but not too rough. 

Also, Natsuya would play with Ikuya’s pretty fluffy hair combing his fingers through it as he slept. The brunette honestly thought there was no one more beautiful than his brother. He loved his life now living in this townhouse with his brother and working as a mechanic. He hopes life like this will stay the same forever.


	2. I Want a Boyfriend

When Ikuya wakes up the following morning, he groans at the pain in his chest. Around three in the morning he went to the bathroom to throw up everything that he ate. Now here he was in bed all sweaty, a dry throat, and with chest pains. This couldn’t get any worse. He checks the time. 6:30 am. 

Natsuya would be heading to work soon. Ikuya’s class didn’t start until 9 but he didn’t think he’d be able to make it. 

 

“Oh, you’re up?” Natsuya comes back drying his curly hair with a towel.

“Kind of.” Ikuya rubs his eyes.

“How do you feel?” He touches his forehead.

“Like crap.” The blunette whines burying his face into Natsuya’s chest.

“Do you need me to stay here with you?” Natsuya pats his head.

“No, you should go to work. Don’t worry about me. I’ll just take some more medicine and go back to sleep.” He shakes his head. “I can take care of my self.”

“Alright but call me if you need anything.” Natsuya states and Ikuya nods.

 

The brunette stared at his brother for a few good seconds and then places a finger underneath his chin pulling his head up so he can press a kiss on his lips. Ikuya was in shock. The last time his brother and him got intimate was when they were in middle school. What made him want to kiss him now?

“I’ll see you tonight.” Natsuya smiles before closing the door after him leaving Ikuya with his mouth hanging open. 

 

Strangely, the blunette wanted to do a lot more with his brother. He wished the kiss lasted forever and he hoped that he would feel Natsuya wrap an arm around him but he didn’t want to make his brother late for work. 

His phone vibrates causing the boy to jump. Hiyori was calling him. Sometimes Ikuya and Hiyori meet up for breakfast before their class started. It was their own thing in the group.

 

“Hi.” Ikuya answers the phone.

“Wanna meet up?”

“Yah actually, I’m sick so I’m not able to go.” 

“Yah you sound sick.” Hiyori states. 

“You can always come and visit me.” Ikuya lets out a cough.

“And get me sick as well? No thanks, I’ll wait for you to get better. I hate being sick.” 

“Geez. Okay. I’m gonna go sleep now.” 

“Bye.” The brunette says before hanging up.

 

Ikuya had known Hiyori since middle school. The brunette was always alone but Ikuya surprisingly had befriended him despite by how shy he usually is. Hiyori was a bit aloof and rude at first but soon he was able to be comfortable around the blunette. Right now Hiyori was going through that stage with Haru. Since both were aloof and quiet with resting bitch faces they barely talk but when they do they just insult each other. Ikuya hopes that they will be close one day. 

 

Just as Ikuya closes his eyes the doorbell rings. He sighs getting up and running down stairs to answer it.

What he didn’t expect was to see Haru.

“Haruka? What’re you doing here?” He questions.

“My cable’s broken. Plus my morning class got cancelled. I’m making myself in.” The raven walks past him and sits on the couch turning on the tv.

“Are you gonna ask me how I’m feeling?” Ikuya asks before letting out a loud sneeze.

“You look decent to me. Did you just wake up? Your hair looks puffier than normal.”

“Yah I just woke up. I was about to go back to sleep until you barged in.” Ikuya glares combing his fingers through his hair.

“Oh. Can you make breakfast?” Haru glances at him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” The blunette slaps his arm. “I’m not making you food. Plus I don’t think it’s sanitary to have a sick person cook for you.”

“You’re so lame. I’ll order take out later.”

“You think you can get me some orange chicken?”

“Sure.” 

 

Ikuya heads back upstairs to sleep for a little bit. Haru can make himself company with the tv. 

 

The blunette couldn’t wait to see his brother tonight. He wanted Natsuya to kiss him again like he did this morning. He wanted to be held in Natsuya’s arm and have his fingers run through his hair. Is this what it felt like to like someone? To date someone? 

 

All of his friends had boyfriends. Haru had Rin, Hiyori had Seijuro, and Kisumi had Sousuke. They all have been dating for as long as Ikuya could remember. Haru and Rin had the longest relationship however out of all of them. 

Ikuya remembered Rin confessing his love to Haru back in middle school. Ikuya was always jealous of Haru cause he had the most sweetest and coolest boyfriend. Rin had the best fashion style, he could cook, he was a police officer so obviously no one would want to mess with him or Haru, and he was extremely kind and caring two things Haru seems to have trouble with. Ikuya wonders if he’ll ever have a boyfriend of his own. 

 

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Haru leaves. Ikuya and him eaten some takeout that was around the corner. The blunette barely finished his orange chicken. Whenever he was sick, he didn’t have much of an appetite. He places it in the fridge in case his brother might want it. Natsuya should be home soon. It was almost five. 

 

Ikuya takes another dose of his medicine and lays on the couch watching a movie on Netflix however he barely pays attention to it since he was too busy scrolling on his phone. He looks through his friends snap stories. Kisumi was at home taking funny pictures of Sousuke editing them with weird gifs or filters. Hiyori only posted a picture of their college with the time filter. Haru posted a video of Rin being his usual silly self. 

The door slams revealing a tired Natsuya. His pants were a bit dirty and dusty from fixing cars. His hair was a bit messier than usual also his shirt was wrinkled. 

 

“Welcome home, Aniki.” Ikuya greets his brother giving him a hug.

“Hi sweetheart.” He pats his head.

“How was work?”

“Still working on the same car. We can’t find out what’s wrong with it.” The brunette sighs.

“It’s okay, you’ll figure it out. You’re intelligent when it comes to cars, Aniki.” Ikuya compliments. 

“Thank you, Ikuya. Did you eat?”

“Yah, Haruka bought me some orange chicken. I didn’t finish it, you can have it if you want.” 

“No need. I went out for lunch this time so I’m not hungry at the moment. Do you feel okay?” Natsuya runs his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Better than I did this morning. I think I’ll be okay to go to class tomorrow.” The blunette sits back on the couch. “Aniki, I’ve been thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” He sits beside him.

“I want a boyfriend.” He states and Natsuya’s eyes widened. 

“What!?! Where is this coming from?!” The brunette exclaims. 

“All of my friends have boyfriends. I wanna know what it’s like to have one.”

“You’re still young, Ikuya. Plus all they do is hurt and mess with your heart. They like to take advantage of pretty little boys like you. I don’t think you’re ready for it yet. You don’t need a boyfriend just cause all your friends have one.” Natsuya tells him placing a hand on your cheek. “Just focus on going to class and finding a job. Boyfriends can wait.” 

“But Aniki-“

“You don’t need a boyfriend especially when you have me.” Natsuya pulls him in a hug patting his head. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

“Ok.” Is all Ikuya says.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower.” The brunette stood up.

“I uh Aniki. . .” Ikuya starts to say and Natsuya looks at him.

“Never mind.” The blunette blushes looking down at his feet. 

 

Why couldn’t he have the courage to tell his brother that he wanted to come with him? 

Natsuya walks up the stairs and Ikuya stays in the living room with his head in his hands.


	3. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to appreciate whoever is reading this, thanks so much (: Stay awesome!

The following morning, Ikuya meets Hiyori at their usual spot by the stairs.

“Hiyori, how do you feel when you like someone?” The blunette asks fidgeting with his hands.

“Why? Do you like someone?”

“Hey! I asked a question first.” Ikuya snaps getting all defensive.

“Aww, What’s her name?” Hiyori teases ignoring him. “Well on second thought you don’t have the muscles to get a girl so what’s his name?” 

“Ugh, never mind!” He furiously blushes walking away from the brunette.

“I’ll find out who it is sooner or later!” Hiyori yells over his shoulder.

 

No, he couldn’t tell Hiyori or anyone. What would they think of him if he told him he had feelings for his brother? They probably wouldn’t want to be around him anymore. Ikuya realizes how late he was for his first class. He sprints down the hallway hoping his professor hasn’t locked it. He needs to figure out what to do with these feelings.

 

After Ikuya’s last class, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He wanted to sleep these feelings off. It’s sucks that he can’t tell anyone about his issues. He hasn’t seen Haru of Kisumi anywhere. Either Haru skipped class or slept in. 

 

Ikuya notices the cop car driving slowly next to him as he walks home. The windows roll down revealing a handsome Rin.

“Hey, Ikuya. Wanna ride?” The redhead asks flashing his sharp teeth.

“Ok. Thanks.” He gets in the passenger seat. “Where’s Haruka? I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Don’t ask me. I hardly know where he is half of the time.” Rin shrugs his shoulders.

“He could’ve skipped class again.”

“What’s been happening with you? Got a girlfriend?” He smirks.

“No. No girlfriend.” Ikuya answers.

“Boyfriend then?”

“No. No boyfriend.” He shakes his head.

“You’ve been single for as long as I can remember. When are you gonna get some?”

“Well uh, I do have feelings for someone.” Ikuya blushes.

“Who is it? Who is it?” Rin continuously hits his arm.

“Um never mind. I shouldn’t tell you.” The blunette mumbles looking out the window.

“Aw, come on! I won’t tell anyone.”

“I uh I’ll have to think about it. Can we change the subject?”

“Ugh fine.” Rin sighs. “Hey, you should be careful walking around by yourself. There’s been reports of men following people around. Either young girls or boys. So make sure you walk in a group Where’s there’s other people around. I’d hate for something to happen to you.” 

“Ok. Thanks, Rin.” 

 

“How’s Natsuya-senpai doing?” He questions and Ikuya freezes.

“Uh What???” The blunette blanks out.

“You know, Natsuya? Your brother? Your older existing brother?” Rin says waving a hand in his face. “You Alright? You look a little pale.”

“Oh! My brother! Yah he’s okay. He’s working a lot lately so um Yah.” Ikuya rambles.

“Are you sure you’re okay? His anger issues aren’t back are they?” Rin raises an eyebrow.

“No way! He hasn’t had an anger outburst since middle school. I don’t think he even has anger issues anymore.” Ikuya explains.

“They can always come back when you least expect it.” He adds.

“My brother doesn’t have anger issues. Ever since we’ve moved out he’s gotten better and he’s stable. Plus he’s really caring and nice to me.” 

“Ok. If anything happens you can always come to Haru and me.”

 

Rin stops the car in front of their townhouse.

“Thanks for the ride, Rin.” Ikuya smiles at him.

“Anytime, cutie.” The redhead smirks winking at him driving away.

 

His brother was home earlier than usual. Maybe he finished that car he was working on.

He finds Natsuya in the living room cleaning his car collectibles agains.

 

“Hi Aniki, I’m home.” Ikuya announces setting his backpack on the couch.

Natsuya doesn’t say anything as he cleans the shelf.

“Hi Aniki. I’m home.” The blunette says again walking towards him.

“Don’t talk to me, Ikuya.” The brunette growls making the other back away.

“I didn’t do something to you, did I?” Ikuya questions.

“It’s not you. Some asshole ran into the back of Ruby.” Natsuya answers placing his car’s back on the shelf.

That makes sense why his brother backed Ruby into the garage so that no one would see the accident. Yes, Natsuya named his car.

 

Ikuya was about to head to the garage but Natsuya stops him.

“Don’t look.” He glares freezing Ikuya in his place.

“Ok, Aniki.” The blunette looks down at his feet not making eye contact. 

 

Ikuya didn’t know what to do. He’s never seen his brother this angry since middle school. But he could say that he has matured. Natsuya back then would be punching walls and throwing things around sometime he would hit the blunette if he even tried to talk or breathe in his direction. Maybe he’ll just give him some space and let him cool off.

 

For dinner, Ikuya orders a large pizza for the both of them. Natsuya has been in the garage yelling string of curse words trying to fix his car. Ikuya was almost too scared to go in there. He knew not to talk or be around Natsuya when he’s angry but he didn’t want to lose the risk of Natsuya getting angrier cause Ikuya was too scared to tell him he got pizza.

The blunette slowly walks into the garage finding Natsuya under the car. The whole back bumper of Ruby had been torn off. Either a truck or an SUV must’ve hit him.

“I bought us pizza, Aniki. Are you hungry?” Ikuya questions not looking at the car.

“Maybe later. I’m busy.” Natsuya says. He didn’t seem as angry as he did earlier. Thank god. 

 

Ikuya spends his evening alone watching some cooking channel on their tv. He wondered how long Natsuya was gonna be working on the car. He’d would have to work on it every night after work when he’s already exhausted. Plus he would have to spend his pay on parts for the car. If only Ikuya knew how cars worked he’d build one for him right here right now. Natsuya loved Ruby to death ever since he bought the car when he was in high school so obviously he wouldn’t want a new one.

 

Ikuya’s phone vibrates.

“Hey beautiful, wanna hang tomorrow? I missed you today.” Kisumi had texted him. 

“Sure. Sounds fun. My cold is gone.” He replied.

“Great. I’ll pick you up (:” Kisumi texts back a second later.

 

Ikuya decides to get ready for bed taking a quick shower and changing into his pajamas. Natsuya didn’t come back in anytime soon. He hoped his brother wouldn’t be working on Ruby too late cause he had work early in the morning.

It was around midnight when Natsuya crawls back in to his room. Ikuya had stayed up playing a game on his iPhone.

“Aniki.” Ikuya says looking at him.

“I still have a lot of work to do. I won’t finish until a month or two.” The brunette tells him. 

 

He runs into the bathroom before Ikuya could say anything. He hears the water from the showering running. He takes quick showers, he’ll be out in a few minutes. 

Ikuya finishes the last level of his game and puts his phone on the charger for the night. He doesn’t sleep with his phone next to him like most people. If he did he would constantly be awake.

Natsuya comes out of the bathroom only wearing boxers and his hair was dripping wet. Ikuya blushes turning away into the covers. The brunette stands around drying his hair with a towel while Ikuya was hiding under the covers being the shy brother he is.

“What’s wrong, Ikuya?” Natsuya asks.

 

Ikuya feels the side of the bed dip. He removes the covers on top of him finding Natsuya looking down into his eyes.

“It’s nothing.”

“I’m sorry I scared you.” The brunette says pulling him into his lap.

“I’m sorry Aniki. I wish I knew how to fix cars so I could help you or at least have the money for it to get fixed.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He pats his head. “There’s no need to pay someone to fix Ruby when I can do it for free.”

“At least take care of yourself. Don’t work too hard, Aniki.” 

“I’ll take your advice in consideration.” Natsuya chuckles nuzzling his face in Ikuya’s neck and his curly hair tickles his skin.

“Aniki.” Ikuya giggles from his touch as the brunette’s fingers dig into his ticklish spots on his sides, tummy, and ribs.

 

Natsuya tilts Ikuya’s head to face him and then presses a kiss against his lips. The blunette softly moans kissing him back melting into his arms. Natsuya deepens the kiss pulling Ikuya even closer to him his fingers gripping onto his waist. Ikuya shakily places his hands on Natsuya’s broad shoulders.

“Ah!” Ikuya whimpers as Natsuya removed his lips off his and begins to suck on his collarbone. “Aniki.” 

 

“Let’s get some sleep.” The brunette pulls away from him.

“Aniki.” Ikuya says.

“I’m sorry, Ikuya. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.” He apologizes.

“It’s okay. I liked it.” He expresses burying his face in his bare chest.

“Ikuya.” His eyes widened.

“I wanna be like this with you forever. I don’t want a boyfriend, I just want you, Aniki.” His brother confesses.

“That’s nice sweetheart, but I’m sure you’ll find someone better.” Natsuya chuckles stroking his hair.

“No I mean it. I don’t want anyone else but you. I want you next to me all the time, Aniki.” 

“Lets go to sleep, Ikuya.” His brother pulls the covers over their bodies and turns off the light.


	4. Pay Attention to Me

Kisumi picks up the blunette in his pink car the following mid morning.

“I had so much homework to do yesterday it was crazy.” The pinkette tells him. “And I had like three clubs to go to. You should try to get in a club too, Ikuya.”

“Actually, I’m looking for a job so I won’t have any time to go to any school clubs.”

“A job? Where at?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Whoever hires me. I applied to three different cafes and restaurants and one grocery store. I just want to help Aniki out.” 

“How is your brother? I heard someone ruined his car.” 

“The whole back is torn off.” Ikuya sighs. “Don’t worry, Aniki will fix it in no time. He’s good at stuff like that. At least it wasn’t a major accident, I’m just glad he didn’t get hurt.” 

 

They stop at their favorite cafe.

“Maybe I should work here. I never thought about it.” Ikuya wonders as they wait for their orders.

“You should. I hear the waitresses here get great tips.” Kisumi encourages. “Plus you’re attractive so of course they’re gonna need someone like you.”

“Or maybe I can be the cook. I’m not good at looking cute.” The blunette looks down at his feet. 

“Quit lying. You’re just saying that.” The pinkette scoffs. “Go ask for an application.”

“Ok. Pushy.” Ikuya rolls his eyes at him getting up.

 

He asks the cashier for an application and with a bored expression she hands it to him.

“Here goes.” Ikuya says to Kisumi filling it out.

“I hope you get it! You’d be like the first guy working here. I wonder if you get to wear a maid dress too??” Kisumi hums and Ikuya whacks his arm.

 

Sadly Kisumi had cut their day short. Sousuke needed help at the family restaurant asking for Kisumi’s assistance. Ikuya let’s him go and decides that he should be heading home too. Last night, he wished Natsuya wouldn’t push him away. Ikuya wanted his brother to lash at him and smother him with kisses. Maybe his brother doesn’t feel the same way like he does.

 

Just like he had thought his brother was in the garage working on Ruby. The blunette makes his presence known but Natsuya was too busy to notice him. Ikuya sometimes he wished he was a pretty red car so that his brother could pay attention to him. 

The boy heads back inside and decides to make some dinner for the both of them. Ikuya was eating dinner in the living room with some drama sitcom on the tv and his brother comes back in.

 

“Ikuya? When did you get here?” The brunette’s eyes widened at him.

“I’ve been here Aniki. I told you I was home but I guess you didn’t hear me.” The boy pouts.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He kisses his forehead. “I didn’t mean to ignore you like that.”

“I told you not to work too hard, Aniki.” Ikuya scolds his brother flicking his forehead.

“I deserved that.” Natsuya chuckles. 

“You should take a bath too.” His brother mentions.

“Are you trying to say I smell?” The brunette squints his eyes at him.

“A little. No offense.” 

 

Natsuya retaliates by tickling the blunette’s sides under his baggy shirt.

“No, Aniki!” Ikuya cries out in laughter trying to cover himself but was miserably failing since Natsuya had pinned him against the couch.

“Quit moving! I can’t tickle you properly.” The brunette orders and Ikuya squeals when he feels his brother’s thumbs press against the soft spots of his tummy.

“I’m sorry, Aniki! I won’t say anything like that again.” Ikuya pleads covering his face.

The brunette chuckles getting off of him. He definitely had the cutest little brother.

 

“I guess I’ll wash up.” Natsuya stood up.

“Aniki?” Ikuya calls him as he was going up the stairs.

The brunette turns to look at him.

“I wanna come with you, Aniki. In the shower.” A blush was slowly spreading across the other’s cheeks.

“Then hurry up.” Is what Natsuya says with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

Ikuya was smiling ear to ear running up the stairs after his brother. He didn’t know why he was so nervous in the first place. He guessed that it’s been a while since they bathed together. Last time they bathed together was when they were in grade school. 

The blunette undressed himself and joins his brother in the glass shower.

Ikuya hugs his bare brother from behind resting his cheek against his upper back. The blunette didn’t realize how tall his brother had gotten. His head didn’t even reach up to his shoulders.

 

“I missed you today, Aniki. You’ve been so busy with your car.” Ikuya tells him when the brunette begins to wash his hair.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. The sooner I get to finishing Ruby the sooner I get to spend more time with you.” 

Ikuya moans when Natsuya was lathering his skin with body wash. It felt so good having his hands caress his thighs, hips, and tummy. 

 

“You do love me right, Aniki?” Ikuya questions as the brunette was placing kisses against his neck and collarbone. 

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Natsuya picks up the other setting Ikuya’s legs around his hips.

“I just want to hear you say it.” The blunette tells him wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I love you, Ikuya.” His brother expresses planting a kiss against his lips.

“Mmm, I love you too, Aniki.”

Natsuya stops himself facing away from Ikuya washing his own body. 

Why are you pushing me away, Aniki?? Ikuya wanted to ask him so badly. 

“It’s okay.” The brunette shrugs him off when Ikuya tried to help him. 

 

Ikuya gets out of the shower before his brother. He changes into a t shirt and boxers laying in bed. Natsuya was intimate with him like five minutes ago, why has he changed? He just wants his feelings to be returned.


	5. New Priorities

Ikuya loved the weekends. He had the chance to catch up on sleep and plus Natsuya was off on Saturdays and Sundays. Today Ikuya couldn’t stay in bed because he gotten a call from the cafe to meet the owner. 

The brunette was still asleep next to him letting out soft snores. Ikuya giggles at how cute he looked with his messy curly bedhead. The boy presses kisses against Natsuya’s cheeks, nose, and lips. 

Natsuya had stirred in his sleep but he turned on his side facing away from Ikuya. Ikuya hoped he didn’t intentionally do that. The boy gets dressed in a decent outfit and fixes his hair a little bit. 

He writes a note that he was going to the cafe placing it on the dresser next to the sleeping brunette. Natsuya was a heavy sleeper and Ikuya wasn’t gonna wake him up just to tell him he was leaving. 

 

“The owner is in the office. Go ahead and walk back there.” One of the waitresses tells him.

“Thanks.” Ikuya heads into the kitchen finding a small room in the corner.

 

“Hi, you must be Ikuya.” She says smiling at him.

In her arms was a baby no older than six months. 

“Yes.” He bows his head.

“Oh wow, you’re just as cute as they say. My name is Akane Kurimiya and this is my son Tsukushi. When is the soonest you can work for me?”

“I can work right now.” Ikuya states.

The redhead chuckles. “I have a younger brother around your age. I bet you two go to the same college. I try to make him work here but he says it’ll cramp his style but during the weekends I drag his ass here since it gets too busy for us ladies. His name is Asahi Shiina, do you know him?”

“Sounds familiar but I’m not sure.” Ikuya twirls a finger around his hair.

“You don’t have to work right now but if you can come tomorrow around the same time I’ll let my little brother show you the ropes around here. I get so busy taking care of my son I can’t run this place like I used to and my husband only has weekends off but he’s usually too tired to do anything.”

“Well I barely do anything but go to school. I’m free all the time so I’ll work any schedule you give me.” Ikuya assures.

“Ok but tell me if you need a break. I know you have homework and other things you must do.” 

“Thanks but my classes rarely ever give homework. If anything it’s really just a take home test. Also, I’m great with kids if you ever need a babysitter.” Ikuya adds.

“Thank you but that’s my younger brother’s job.” She smiles. “I can’t possibly give you more work than you expected.”

 

It was noon when Akane lets him go. She told him the attire was to wear a white button down with a black apron. At least he didn’t have to wear a maid outfit. 

 

Right now he was heading over to Kisumi’s apartment complex. The pinkette had invited him to go swimming at the pool there. He’ll just borrow one of Kisumi’s swim trunks.

 

“You left these last time you were here.” Kisumi says to the blunette handing him a pair of swim trunks.

“Oh thanks.” 

“Sousuke and Seijuro are in the workout room. I don’t know if Hiyori is at the pool already.” 

“Where’s your little brother?” Ikuya questions gesturing at the empty room.

“I dropped him off at a friends house. He’s having a sleepover. He’s growing up too fast.” Kisumi sighs. 

“Kisumi?” Ikuya starts to say.

“Hmm?”

“Never mind.” The blunette shuts himself up. Kisumi wouldn’t know what Ikuya’s going through plus he didn’t want his best friend to think he was a weirdo.

 

Unlike Rin and Haru’s apartment complex, Kisumi and Hiyori’s pool was open 24 hours same with their workout room. Hiyori was laying on one of the beach chairs working on his tan.

 

“Hey handsome.” Kisumi purrs playfully running his hand down the brunette’s bicep.

Hiyori just gives him a look.

“Did Haruka not come?” Ikuya asks.

“No. I think he went to dinner with Rin and his mother.” Kisumi answers. “It’s okay, I’ve seen enough of him already.”

“Same here.” Hiyori adds.

“You guys are rude.” The blunette chuckles.

 

They were the only ones at the pool today. Some girls did come out only to work on their tan like Hiyori. Through the glass windows Ikuya can see Seijuro and Sousuke working out. Hiyori and Kisumi were lucky guys too. Their boyfriends were total sweethearts like Rin.

At first Ikuya was intimidated by Sousuke due to his height and stoic facial expression. Seeing a smile on his face was pretty rare but when he does it’s because of Kisumi. Sousuke was extremely caring and protective of his pink haired boyfriend. He was quiet showing his love for Kisumi while Seijuro expressed to the whole world how much he loved Hiyori.

Seijuro was the complete opposite of Sousuke. He was more expressive with his feelings and he was a talkative puppy. He was like another Rin but more exuberant and lively. Hiyori sometimes found him embarrassing but Ikuya thought it was very cute when Seijuro was lovey dovey with the other. 

 

“Kisumi?” Ikuya calls to him.

“Hmm?”

“How do you know when you like someone?” The blunette asks moving away to the other end to where Hiyori couldn’t hear them.

“Well when I like someone I’m more talkative then usual and I giggle a lot. Also I get a little touchy too. Why do you ask?”

“I think I might like someone.”

“Oh my god! Who!? Is it that foreign guy from the all japan competition?”

“What!? No!” The blunette blushes facing away from him.

“Tell me. Tell me.” Kisumi whines shaking his shoulders. 

“It’s a secret.”

“At least tell me what he looks like.”

“He Um has brown hair and uh brown eyes. That’s all.”

“Oooo, Ikuya is gonna have himself a little boyfriend soon.” The pinkette teases pinching his side. 

“The thing is that um he’s kind of pushing me away. What should I do?”

“Maybe he has a fear of commitment or maybe he got out of a really bad relationship. You can’t rush things like that, you should give him space so that he feels comfortable. You don’t want to seem annoying or clingy.”

“Don’t tell anyone, not yet. You know how protective Haruka and Hiyori get.”

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, beautiful.” He pretends to zip his lips. 

 

Soon they get out of the pool and meet with the others in the workout room.

“Ikuya, you gonna join us for dinner?” Kisumi asks the blunette.

“Ok.” Not like he had any place to be at the moment.

 

It must be nice having a boyfriend who works at a family restaurant. Sousuke always has leftover food to bring home. Sometimes they make too much but they hate wasting food so they take it home for themselves.

Seijuro and Hiyori came to hang out too at Kisumi’s apartment. Hiyori, Kisumi, and Ikuya shared the couch while Seijuro and Sousuke sat on the floor.

“This is so good, Sousuke. What’s the special ingredient?” Ikuya comments.

“It’s a secret.” He smirks at the other. 

“Do you still swim, Ikuya?” Seijuro had asked him.

“A little bit. I don’t do competitive swimming like I used to.” 

“I still play basketball if anyone wants to know.” Kisumi adds but the guys ignore him about his basketball club.

 

Ikuya had offered to help Kisumi with the dishes but the pinkette refused pushing Ikuya away. 

“I’m gonna head home. You coming, Hiyori?” Seijuro asks.

“No, he’s gonna sleep over!” Kisumi exclaims slinging an arm around the brunette.

“Oh no, My bed is gonna feel cold and empty without you.” Seijuro pouts.

“I think you’ll be okay.” Hiyori chuckles kissing his cheek before he had left.

 

Sousuke had called it a night heading to the bedroom to sleep. The three boys had camped out in the living room watching nostalgic movies from their childhood. Ikuya didn’t realize how late it got when he woke up from a nap. His eyes widened at the time on his phone. 1:10am. Plus he had five missed calls from his brother and three text messages.

“I’m sorry Aniki. I fell asleep at Kisumi’s place.” Ikuya had texted him.

“You’re not spending the night?” Kisumi asks watching Ikuya pack his things.

Hiyori was still in slumber on the other side of the couch curled up in a blanket.

“No. I forgot to tell my brother I was here and I think he’s worried about me.”

“Let me drive you home. It’ll be faster.” Kisumi puts some pajama pants on and grabs his car keys. 

“Get your ass home.” Natsuya had texted the blunette back.

“Yah, he’s pretty mad.” Ikuya shows Kisumi the text on the way home.

“I feel bad. Maybe I should talk to him.” 

“No. It’s my fault.” He shakes his head. “I lost track of time and I didn’t tell him where I was.”

 

The pinkette stops the car in front of the townhouse.

“Thanks for the ride. I owe you one.” Ikuya smiles at him.

“Boy, you don’t owe me anything.” Kisumi rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Ok, be safe.” He waves at him as the pinkette drives away. 

 

Ikuya opens the front door and finds Natsuya on the couch watching one of his shows on Netflix.

“I’m home, Aniki.” The blunette says sitting next to him on the couch. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you where I was.”

“Yah, you had me worried sick.” Is the only reply he gets. The brunette wasn’t even looking at him. Ikuya had really done it this time.

“Kisumi and I stayed up late watching movies and I fell asleep. I didn’t intentionally mean to stay out this time of night. Can you please forgive me?” Ikuya says resting his head against his chest. 

“Just don’t do that again, okay?” His brother deeply sighs.

“I promise. I can’t believe you actually stayed up waiting for me.”

“It’s hard for me to go to sleep when you’re not beside me.” Natsuya runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I love you, Aniki.” Ikuya places a kiss against his bare shoulder. 

Natsuya changes positions with him being on top of the blunette. He presses his lips against the other wrapping an arm underneath him. Ikuya moans into the kiss wrapping his arms tightly around Natsuya’s neck. This was what he wanted. 

The brunette pulls Ikuya’s shirt up revealing his abdomen. He covers his chest and tummy with kisses. Ikuya mewls and writhes underneath him cause it felt so good and his brother was so warm against him. Natsuya was caressing his sides and waist gently with his fingertips. 

 

“We should go to sleep, it’s late.” Natsuya again stops himself getting up from the couch.

“But it’s Sunday. You still have time to relax.” Ikuya mentions.

“I’m still tired and I have work in the morning. Let’s go to sleep.” His brother pulls him up from the couch.

“Aniki.” He whispers as they walk up stairs to their room. He’s not gonna let this happen again. If Natsuya keeps pushing him away, he says just gonna have to pull him back even harder.


	6. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long update, haven’t had internet access for the past few days

Ikuya wakes up to the sun beaming on his face. Natsuya had left their window open last night letting the cold breeze in and Ikuya always gets angry at him for it since he hates the cold plus he’s always afraid someone will break in.

His older brother was still in slumber next to him. Ikuya smiles cause of how adorable he looked. The blunette showers his face in kisses until he opened his eyes.

 

“Good morning, Aniki.” He greets the other.

“Morning, Ikuya.” Natsuya pats his head.

“Akane scheduled me to work today.” Ikuya gets up from the bed.

“That’s okay. Maybe I’ll pay you a visit.” The brunette smirks at him and Ikuya gets all flustered.

When Ikuya had told Natsuya he got a job the brunette was a little upset. He thought Ikuya had gotten a job just to help him fix Ruby which did happen to be true until Ikuya decided he wanted a car of his own. Natsuya thought Ikuya couldn’t handle a job but he was bound to get one sooner or later so why not now? Plus it was at a nice cafe, nothing too hectic or dangerous.

“That’d be too embarrassing.” He mumbles as his cheeks heat up.

“Alright. I won’t visit you. Text me when you get there.” His brother closes his eyes once again.

 

Ikuya quickly gets dressed and rushes out the door. He didn’t want to be late on his first day. 

“Good morning.” He greets one of the waitresses.

“Who are you?” She tilts her head to the side.

“I’m Ikuya. I’m new here.”

“Oh yeah. Hurry up and put your apron on. It gets busy around the afternoon.”

“Ok.” He nods tying his black apron around his waist.

 

The bell rings against the door signaling that someone was coming in. It was a tall man with red curly hair and tan skin. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. Did he work here too?

 

“Asahi?? Fancy for you to show up?” The waitress smirks at him placing a hand on her hip.

“My sister told me to come up here.” He scoffs. “I’m suppose to help train a new employee too. Where is he anyway?” The man glances around the restaurant.

 

“Uh, it’s me.” Ikuya holds his hand up. “My name’s Ikuya.”

Asahi however just looks down at him with such an intense expression on his face. 

“Is there something on my face?” Ikuya asks his voice trembling.

“Nothing it’s uh- it’s Um- you’re really pretty.” He states nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks.” The blunette looks down at his feet.

“I’d hate to ruin yall’s lovey dovey moment but these tables and windows aren’t going to clean themselves.” The waitress states shoving windex and rags in their hands.

 

That mid morning, Asahi and Ikuya wash the tables and clean the glass windows with windex. It wasn’t really busy for Sunday morning since people were still in church or in bed. Haru surprisingly had came by for a few minutes dropping off lunch for Ikuya. 

 

“You’re friends with Haruka Nanase????” Asahi’s eyes widened watching the raven leave. “He’s like the best swimmer at our college.”

“Yah, he’s one of my closet friends. We went to middle school and high school together.” Ikuya explains eating his food while business had died down.

“That’s awesome!” Asahi exclaims shaking his shoulders. “Maybe you can talk to him for me. I wanna know how to be great swimmer like him. I mean I could talk to him but he kind of scares me sometimes. He always has a cold unapproachable expression on his face.” 

“Maybe but Haruka really is a nice person. I’m sure he’d give you some tips on how to be a better swimmer.”

“Didn’t you use to swim?” The redhead squints his eyes at the other.

“I used to do competitive swimming but I stopped. I really love cooking and singing, swimming really fits Haruka a lot better than me.”

“That’s too bad. I thought you were really good.”

“Thanks.” Ikuya smiles.

 

Soon, it started to get busy again around four. Families were coming in with their children. Ikuya didn’t expect his brother to come in yet along with his only friend Nao. 

“Aniki, I thought I told you not to come up here.” Ikuya whispers to him.

“I wanted to see how you were holding up. Plus Nao wanted a nice place to work on his laptop.” The brunette explains. “Do your job and serve us.”

“Alright.” Ikuya leads them to a booth by the windows.

 

Nao orders a coffee with sugar on the side while Natsuya orders himself a beer. Ikuya scolds him however but his brother told him he was taking the train.

 

“I’m kind of upset they didn’t make him wear a maid outfit.” Natsuya chuckles watching his brother take other people’s orders or serving their food.

“Ikuya really hasn’t changed.” Nao murmurs. 

 

Ikuya couldn’t help but give a few side glances to where Nao and Natsuya were sitting. They were having an engaging conversation, sometimes Nao would chuckle at the things Natsuya would say. 

Ikuya felt like there was an anchor in his heart dragging it down to a bottomless pit. All his life he’s been jealous of Nao. Other than Ikuya, he was another person Natsuya was close to. His brother and him would always have sleepovers or go on long road trips together. Hell, Nao was one of the reasons why Natsuya had separated from him in middle school to make new friends. 

Ikuya wanted to be Natsuya’s one and only person to have meaningful conversations with. He didn’t need no one else if he had him. Nao was taking his older brother away and Ikuya couldn’t let that happen.

The blunette glares at the gray haired man who laughed at whatever Natsuya had said.

 

“You okay, Ikuya? You look kind of down.” Asahi questions.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just tired.” He gives the redhead a smile.

“Don’t work too hard.” Asahi pats his shoulder before giving the table next to them their check. 

 

It was five o clock and Ikuya was taking the train to Kisumi’s. He wanted to cry, cry so bad but he had to wait until he was at the apartment. It would be bad if he bursts into tears right now in front of everyone in the train. 

The blunette sprints to the apartment complex finding Kisumi’s apartment on the third floor. He didn’t see Sousuke’s car in the drive way, good then they’ll be alone.

 

“Hey gorgeous, what’re you doing over here? You could’ve gave me a warning.” Kisumi answers the door only wearing a oversized t shirt that could be Sousuke’s. Don’t worry he has wearing boxers underneath. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Ikuya sobs covering his face.

“Who hurt you? Was it that foreign boy?!” Kisumi exclaims.

Well, he could exaggerate a bit.

“I saw him at the cafe.” Ikuya began. “He was sitting with his friend who I think might be someone he likes. He barely paid attention to me. He didn’t even say good bye to me when he left. It’s like he was ignoring me.” 

“What an asshole. It’s okay, you don’t need anyone like him.” Kisumi rolls his eyes. “How about I find you someone? I know a lot of cute handsome hunks who are ready to mingle.”

“It’s okay, Kisumi. I think I’m gonna take a break from all this love stuff. I want to focus on work and school and saving up for my own car.” Ikuya wipes his tears on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“You wanna stay for dinner? Sousuke’s gonna order pizza. Let me call him real quick.”

 

Kisumi taps away on his phone waiting for Sousuke to answer.

“Hey honey, Ikuya is staying for dinner. So order another large pizza with only pepperoni, him and I will eat that one. Thanks, love you, muah.” He hangs up without even giving Sousuke a chance to speak.

“You guys are relationship goals.” Ikuya comments.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna get your Prince Charming soon.” Kisumi smiles embracing the other into a hug.

 

Whenever Ikuya was sad he knew he could count on Kisumi to make him feel better. Honestly Kisumi felt like another mother to him. He always checked up on the blunette making sure he was eating right and taking care of himself and he always gave the best advice when it comes to dating. Whenever Ikuya was angry, he knew to come to Haru and Hiyori because Haru and Hiyori would get angry with him demanding who made him feel that way. Ikuya could count on Haru and Hiyori if he wanted someone tortured or dead.

Ikuya receives a text from his brother asking him where he was. The blunette however ignores it eating his pizza with Kisumi and Sousuke. 

Later that night, Kisumi and Sousuke give Ikuya a ride back home. 

“Thanks for the ride.” Ikuya waves at them before heading inside.

 

Again, anger rises inside the blunette when he finds Nao and Natsuya on the couch watching a movie. Well, Natsuya was watching the movie while Nao was doing something on his laptop. What the hell? It was almost midnight, why is Nao still here?

“Ikuya, I’ve was worried about you. Why haven’t you been answering me?” Natsuya gives him the coldest glare following him into the kitchen. Kind of ironic for someone who wouldn’t say bye to him.

“Sorry, I lost track of time.” Is all Ikuya says pouring himself a glass of juice. 

“It’s like you’re a different person. You have a whole new attitude and I don’t like it.” Natsuya sighs. “You’re starting to isolate yourself again. 

“Yah well you have no right to fucking say that after the way you made me feel this whole week.” The blunette snaps pushing past his older brother running up the stairs.

“Ikuya? What do you mean?” Natsuya tries to open the door but the other had locked it.

 

Ikuya couldn’t believe he talked back to his brother like that. Sure he did talk back to his brother back in middle school but it didn’t end pretty well especially with his anger issues. He was surprised Natsuya hadn’t punched him or yelled at him after what he just said. Ikuya almost felt bad wanting to apologize but he didn’t want to make a another scene plus Nao would be there to witness everything. Shit, he hoped Natsuya wouldn’t tell his friend what had happened just now. Ikuya would be even more embarrassed. 

The blunette hides himself under the covers crying himself to sleep.


	7. I'm Sorry

Ikuya wakes up the next morning to a cold empty bed. He lets his arm rest on where Natsuya would sleep. It was freezing without his brother’s warmth. Man, he should’ve just apologized and let it go.

 

The blunette decides to hurry up and get ready for school taking a quick shower. He puts on a striped sweater and a pair of jeans. His brother should be at work at this time. Good, he shouldn’t be happy to see him.

 

“Good morning.” Hiyori greets him with smile on his face at the front of their school.

 

“Hi, Hiyori.” Ikuya smiles back at him.

 

“Kisumi said you were having problems with the guy you like.” He states.

 

“What!?! He told you!?!” The blunette’s eyes widened.

 

“What’s happening?” Haru comes up behind them and Ikuya lets out a squeal.

 

“Ikuya is having boy troubles.” The brunette smirks.

 

“Who? I’ll kill them.” Haru’s ocean blue eyes darken.

 

“No! No! It’s okay, guys! I’m over it.” Ikuya shakes his head.

 

“How come you told Kisumi but not us?” Hiyori squints his eyes at the other with a hand on his side.

 

“Cause you guys overreact and you’re too overprotective of me like I don’t know how to protect myself.”

 

“Which you can’t.” Haru adds earning a glare from the boy.

 

“Anyways, I just wanted advice not threaten or scare my crush.”

 

“Whatever. I’m late for being late anyway. I’ll see you losers later.” The raven shrugs his shoulders walking away from him.

 

“And he’s suppose to be the number one swimmer? Pathetic.” Hiyori scoffs rolling his eyes.

 

“Come on, we should be getting to class too.” Ikuya hooks his arm with the brunette as they stroll to their classroom.

 

Ikuya was exhausted when he gets home. He stayed at the library after classes with Haru and his new foreign friend named Kinjou. He worked on his assignments and one project for his English class. He was tired mentally and physically. Not only that, he would have to face his brother in an hour. Maybe he should explain to Natsuya why he’s been so frustrated with him. He couldn’t keep this feelings down and expect Natsuya to know what to do or say.

 

The blunette changes into his pajamas and lays on his bed watching a show on Netflix on his laptop. His stomach growls but he didn’t want to eat without his brother. No matter how angry they were at each other, they would always have dinner together.

The door slams from downstairs and Ikuya knew Natsuya was home. The blunette heads downstairs and almost screams. What he didn’t expect was to find Haru and Kinjou in the living room.

 

“Yo.” The orange haired man greets him.

 

“What?! What’re you guys doing here!?” Ikuya questions especially looking at Haru.

 

“We got bored. I don’t wanna go home and Kinjou didn’t wanna go home so here we are. You got any food?” The raven explains.

“No, I don’t have food. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be hungry.” Ikuya rolls his eyes at the other.

 

“Let’s order food.” Kinjou says in English.

 

“What did he say?” Haru raises an eyebrow at Ikuya gesturing at the orange haired man.

 

“Hell, I don’t know.”

 

Kinjou was from Europe but decided to change schools transferring to their University. It’s sucks however cause Hiyori and Rin were the only ones who knew and spoke perfect English.

 

The orange haired man grabs his phone and presses google translate saying let’s get food from English to Japanese.

 

“Ohhhhh.” Both Ikuya and Haru nod their heads looking at the translation.

 

“I feel bad though. Aniki and I always have dinner together.” Ikuya pouts as they wait for their takeout to be delivered.

 

“Too bad. So sad. He’s not here. We’re eating.” Haru remarks and Ikuya whacks his arm.

 

The doorbell rings and Haru rushes to get it hoping it’s their food. However, the door reveals Natsuya in his dirty work uniform.

 

“Oh it’s just you.” The raven frowns before sitting back down on the couch.

 

“Yah well, I live here.” Natsuya retaliates giving him a glare.

 

Ikuya buries his face in Haru’s shoulder avoiding eye contact with his brother.

 

“You guys are awfully quiet. Did you have a fight?” Haru questions once Natsuya had went upstairs.

 

“Kind of but it was a stupid fight. It was my fault, it’s nothing important.”

 

“Well uh, I’m gonna go, This is awkward.” Haru stood up.

 

“No! Please stay.” Ikuya pleads hooking a finger around his belt loop.

 

“You need to talk to your brother. Apparently something is happening between you two.”

 

“I’m sure whatever happened, he understands.” Kinjou speaks up saying his words through google translate.

 

“Hmmm, you think so?” Ikuya looks at them.

 

“Yah but you didn’t hear it from us if it doesn’t workout.” Haru pinches Ikuya on his side making him let go of his pants.

“I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow then.” The blunette walks them out the front door.

 

Ikuya takes a deep breath and sips on a cold glass of water before facing his brother. He really hoped his brother wouldn’t be too angry with him. He really didn’t mean what he said last night. It was very impulsive of him.

 

The blunette cracks open the door finding Natsuya only in a pair of pajama pants doing something on his laptop. Either watching one of his shows or playing a game.

 

“Hi, Aniki. What’re you doing?” Ikuya peers over his shoulder.

 

“Oh just stuff for work.”

 

“I’m sorry about the way I talked to you yesterday, Aniki. I shouldn’t have said stuff like that.” The blunette looks down. “You must hate me.”

 

“Aww, Ikuya. I can never hate my baby brother.” He pulls Ikuya on his lap putting his laptop aside. “Why were you so angry with me anyway? Did I do something to you?”

 

“You keep pushing me away. Like you did back in middle school when you told me to make new friends. I felt so alone and depressed I thought it was gonna happen again. It hurts even more when you hang out with no one other than Nao. You like him, don’t you?” Ikuya looks at him.

 

“What’re you talking about, Ikuya? I don’t like Nao like that. He’s my friend. Don’t tell me you’re upset about that.” He makes a face at the blunette. “You can be so clingy sometimes.”

 

“I don’t know anyone else but you. You left me all alone in middle school, you’re lucky I forgave you for doing something like that cause it still hurts.” Ikuya begins to cry. “Then you always kiss me and push me away. Am I just a toy for you to play with, Aniki?”

 

“Ikuya-“

 

“I love you so much, Aniki but it hurts that you don’t feel the same way.” The other sobs into his sleeve. “I want to belong to you but if you don’t want that then I’ll find someone else who knows what they want. I’m not gonna let you throw me away like a used napkin, I’m tired of having to express my feelings only to have them be ignored.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Natsuya tells him.

 

“Exactly cause you don’t care!” Ikuya shouts at him. “Just tell me you don’t feel the same way so I can find someone else who does!” The blunette tried to slap his brother but Natsuya grabs his arm and pins him down on the bed smashing his lips against his.

 

“You’re wrong, Ikuya. So wrong.” Natsuya whispers as a tear slides down his cheek. “I loved you ever since you’ve been born. When I held you in my arms, I promised to protect you and to always be by your side. At first I was angry that I was gonna have a little brother because I wasn’t gonna be the only kid anymore but it all changed when I saw you. You were such a cute little defenseless little boy always following me everywhere. You know, I was the one who really raised you. Mom and dad were always at work.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ikuya that I’ve been such a terrible big brother. I just wanted you to make friends of your own, I didn’t want you to hate me. I just wanted you to be independent, I wanted you to explore things on your own without me, I wanted you to be your own person.” Natsuya cries into his chest.

 

Ikuya was in shock with his eyes wide open. Never in his life has he seen or heard his brother cry. He didn’t even know Natsuya could cry.

 

“I’m sorry Ikuya. You know I love you so much, I wanna be with you but no one is gonna accept us. We’re brothers nothing more. I don’t want you to lose anything for me.”

 

“I don’t care if I lose all of my friends for you, Aniki! I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I just want us to be together like we should in the first place. If they can’t accept us, then they’re not really my friends. You’re all that I need, Aniki. I don’t need anyone else if I have you.” Ikuya cups his hands on his brother’s cheeks staring into his eyes. “You’ve always been my best friend ever since I was little. You always took care of me and made me happy. I need you more now than ever. I can’t imagine a life without you, Aniki.”

“Ikuya.” Natsuya smiles wrapping an underneath the other before pressing his lips against his.

 

Ikuya kissed him back even harder wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. His brother felt so warm and nice against him. Ikuya couldn’t get enough.

 

Natsuya’s hands hesitate at the hem of Ikuya’s sweater and Ikuya guides him on taking it off. Thinking about it, his little brother has grown up. Sure, he was still skinny but now he has a little muscle on his arms and a light outline of a four pack on his abdomen.

 

“Aniki, Kiss me.” Ikuya whines snapping the other out of his thoughts after realizing that he stopped kissing him.

 

“Sorry, just admiring your beauty.” Natsuya smirks making the blunette blush.

 

“Let’s go all the way, Aniki. I don’t want to stop.” Ikuya places a kiss on Natsuya’s bare shoulder.

“I don’t know, Ikuya. I don’t want to take things too far.” The brunette faces away from him.

 

“See? You’re doing it again.” The blunette presses himself against Natsuya making him let out a low moan.

 

“I want your first time to be special, Ikuya not out of lust. I want to go all the way too but I don’t think this is the time. Do you understand?”

 

“Ok.” Ikuya nods his head though he did have a sad look plastered on his face. “Can you still kiss me and touch me at least?”

 

“Yah I will.” Natsuya chuckles connecting his lips once again with the blunette. Ikuya laughs into kiss curling his fingers into Natsuya’s unruly tresses.

 

The brunette moves down to pressing a trail of kisses down his chest to his abdomen. Natsuya grips his hand onto Ikuya’s side making him all squeamish. Ikuya giggles when Natsuya’s playfully licks the circumference of his navel cause it tickled.

“Let me touch you too, Aniki.” Ikuya states getting on top of the brunette. He places his lips against Natsuya’s neck pressing tiny little kisses. Ikuya wished he can bury his face in his brother’s neck forever since he smelled so good.

 

A moan escapes Natsuya’s lips when Ikuya begins to suck on the skin of his collarbone.

 

“Did you like that, Aniki? Or did I hurt you?” Ikuya pulls away.

 

“It’s okay, keep going.”

 

The blunette continues to suck on his collarbone feeling Natsuya comb his fingers through his hair. It’s weird hearing Natsuya make these kind of sounds when it’s the other way around. Natsuya would always be the one to make Ikuya cry out loud so it feels nice knowing that Natsuya can make sounds just the same as he does.

 

“Ikuya, Let’s go to bed.” Natsuya cuts him short when Ikuya reaches his chest. “You have school in the morning and I have work.”

 

“Ok.”

 

The brunette places a kiss on Ikuya’s forehead pulling him close against his chest.


	8. Different Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter lol

The whole morning Ikuya was rehearsing in front of the mirror confessing how he was gonna tell his best friends that he was in love with his brother. They were his best friends, they were gonna find out one way or another plus Ikuya didn’t want to make it look like he was keeping it a secret from them. He really hopes they wouldn’t judge him especially Kisumi who he seems to get along with better out of the rest.

The blunette finishes getting dressed and takes the train to school. He wished he got to see his brother before he left this morning but at least he’ll see him tonight.

 

“Ikuya!” Both Haru and Hiyori wave at him from the grand entrance to their college.

“Wow, Haruka, you’re here early.” Ikuya comments.

“My cable broke down so I went over to Hiyori’s.”

“Yah at three in the fucking morning.” Hiyori rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure your cable breaks down cause you watch tv so much.”

“Listen guys, I have something to tell you. Not right now, I was hoping we can meet up at the cafe after our last class.” Ikuya spoke up.

“Yah. Is someone dying? Is it Kisumi?” Haru questions.

“No ones dying.” Ikuya chuckles. “It’s good news. At least to me it is.”

“We’ll meet you there.” Hiyori says as Haru and him go to their Thursday class while Ikuya heads in the opposite direction.

 

Ikuya patiently waits for his best friends to get to the cafe. He was sitting at a booth near the windows sipping on a cup of water. Asahi surprisingly was here on a school day. He came to Ikuya’s table at least four times to refill his water that never really needed refilling.

“Asahi, I think that’s enough. I’ll be okay.” Ikuya says for the fifth time as Asahi tried to refill his glass again.

“Sorry. Don’t want you to go thirsty.” The redhead hides his blush walking away from the blunette.

 

“I have arrived!” Kisumi announces walking in the building. He sits in front of the other. “Haruka and Hiyori aren’t here yet?”

“No. They should be on the way. Hiyori said they were gonna come.”

 

A few minutes later Hiyori and Haru walk in. Haru was smirking at the brunette who was giving him the meanest look.

“Don’t fucking speak of it.” Hiyori growls at the other straightening out his shirt.

 

“About time.” Kisumi rolls his eyes at the two. “What took y’all so long?”

“This middle aged dude kept chasing Hiyori for his phone number.” Haru states sitting next to the pinkette and Hiyori just glares at him. 

“And Haru gave him my number. That dude could’ve been a serial killer or a molester.” Hiyori finishes the story.

“Yah, I doubt it. You can take him on anyway, he was old.” 

“Anywhore, Ikuya wanted to tell us something.” Kisumi changes the subject.

“Yah, why am I here?” Haru rests his fist against his chin.

 

My brother and I are together." Ikuya confesses to his friends looking down at his hands.

"Can you be more specific?" Haru squints his eyes at him and Kisumi slaps his arm.

"I mean that we are in love together. Same way as you guys are with your boyfriends." The brunette explains.

"Wait, so the foreign guy was never real? You were just talking about Natsuya-senpai?" Kisumi questions and Ikuya nods his head.

"Well, I guess if you're happy then I'm happy." Kisumi smiles. “I dont blame you, if I had a older brother as hot as Natsuya-senpai I'd be all over him too."

He receives a glare from Haru.

"What? Natsuya-senpai is scrumptious!” Kisumi exclaims. “Have you seen his muscles?" 

  Haru rolls his eyes at the pinkette. "Let me know if Natsuya does anything to hurt you. I'll kill him." He tells the blunette.

"Hiyori, you haven't said a word." Ikuya shyly nudges the brunette.

"I'm sorry Ikuya but I think you're disgusting. You're so desperate for a boyfriend, you’d date your own brother. I can’t be here right now." Hiyori gathers his things walking out of the cafe and Ikuya calls chasing after him.

 

"Hiyori! Wait!" Ikuya grabs the sleeve of his sweater pulling him back.

"Let me go, Ikuya!" He glares down at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

  "You're dating your own brother, is that enough evidence?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ikuya questions.

"Ikuya, dont forget all the times he hurt you! He’s your older brother nothing more, hes probably doing this to take advantage of you!  If you think what you're doing is right, then don’t even talk to me." Hiyori pushes past him heading to the next arriving train.

"Hiyori." Ikuya says as a tear runs down his cheek.

 

       The brunette walks back inside the cafe with everyone's eyes on him.

"I lost him." Ikuya announced to Haru and Kisumi.

"Just give him some time, sweetie. He’s probably new to this, plus he doesn't have siblings so he doesn't know what that's like."

"I dont have siblings." Haru states looking at him.

"Makoto and you are technically brothers I mean you lived next door to each other and hung out all the times. Plus you babysat his brothers and sisters too." Kisumi mentions.

"I guess. Hiyori is stupid for saying that stuff anyway. If he really wants to be your friend, he'd apologize and shit. If not, move on. You dont need him." The raven tells Ikuya. "What do you want? It's on me." He hands Ikuya a menu.

"Oh, you paying for me too?" Kisumi winks at the other.

"No, what makes you think that?" He makes a face.

  "I mean you're paying for Ikuya, plus I didnt bring my wallet.” The pinkette explains batting his eyelashes at him.

"Then starve." Haru sips on his cup of water.

"Haruka! Please??? Pretty please with a cherry top?" Kisumi whines shaking his arm.

"Fine. You're buying me lunch tomorrow."


	9. One Punch Man and Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update, I’m terrible person ): last chapter for now but check out my other oneshots for this series soon!

It’s been a few days since Ikuya has seen or spoken to Hiyori. The brunette hasn’t answered to any of Ikuya’s calls or text messages. 

Right now, Ikuya was packing his things getting ready to sleep over at Haru and Rin’s apartment. Rin just bought a one punch man season 1 dvd and Ikuya was gonna binge watch it with him. Rin was the only person that would watch anime with Ikuya. Kisumi would sometimes if the genre was romance or anything with idol bands. You couldn’t get Hiyori to watch anime unless you paid him. Haru was only interested in horror or main anime’s like Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, or Dragonball Z. 

“Have fun at Haru’s. If anything goes wrong you can always call me. I’ll pick you up.” Natsuya presses a kiss against Ikuya’s forehead.

“Ok, Aniki.” Ikuya smiles at him before walking out the door.

 

Rin was the one to answer the door. Haru was in the kitchen ranting to Makoto on the phone about his day at work. 

“Ready for some one punch!?!” Rin questions playfully punching the air.

“Haha Yah.” Ikuya chuckles cause Rin was so dorky but in a cute way.

 

“Power! Get the power! GIRIGIRI genkai made

HERO ore wo tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshikute wa nai sa  
HERO dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau  
(Nobody knows who he is.)  
sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se wo muke wa shinai  
HERO naraba yuruginaki kakugo shita tame kuridase tekken!” Both Ikuya and Rin sing out in unison and Haru yells at them from the kitchen to shut up.

“I wanna be a saikyou HERO!” Rin shouts out and Haru throws a fork in his direction.

 

“Haruka! You could’ve hurt someone.” Ikuya scolds picking up the fork from the ground.

“That was the point.” The raven frowns. “I’m hungry. Rin buy us a pizza.”

“What? I’m not made out of money.” The redhead makes a face. 

“Order us a pizza or l’ll tell Ikuya one of the three reasons why you can’t donate blood.” Haru states tapping his foot against the wooded floors.

“Fine.” Rin mumbles walking into their bedroom to call in the pizza.

 

“You know you could be nicer to him.” Ikuya says to Haru pausing the tv.

“What? I’m like the nicest person ever.” Haru scoffs and Ikuya howls in laughter.

“Yah okay.” Ikuya rolls his eyes and the raven slaps his arm.

“Is Hiyori still ignoring you?” Haru asks.

“Yah. He won’t talk to me.” The blunette pouts. “I think I really ruined our friendship.”

“Stop that. It’s not your fault.”

“Has he talked to you?”

“Not really. Not like I care anyway. Do you still want to be friends with him?”

“Of course!” Ikuya exclaims. “He’s one of my closest friends. In fact maybe I should drop by at his place tomorrow to talk to him. He can’t ignore me forever.”

“I guess.” Haru sighs. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? Hiyori can be pretty mean.”

“Kinda ironic since you’re mean too.” Ikuya teases the raven.

“When Hiyori is angry he can be heartless. He doesn’t care whether he hurts your feelings or not, he just wants you to listen to him and think he’s right.” 

“How do you know all of this, Haruka?” The blunette raises his eyebrow at him.

“I don’t but he seems like that type of person.” Haru shrugs his shoulders.

“Thanks for asking but I need to do this on my own. I can’t have you protecting me all the time.”

 

“Pizza should be here in ten.” Rin interrupts them coming out of their bedroom. “What did I miss?”

“No, I paused the show just for you.” Ikuya smiles at the redhead.

“Wow that’s a first, usually Haru will keep it playing.”

“Yah but I tell you what happens.” The raven remarked.

“You give me like a one sentence summary and you leave out the important stuff.” Rin rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s not important if I forget it.” 

“Ugh! Why am I even dating you?” Rin groans.

“You know damn well why you’re dating me.” Haru snaps at him.

And back and forth the couple shout words at each other. Sometimes Ikuya can’t tell if they’re serious or if they’re joking. 

 

When Ikuya wakes up, his phone pings signaling that he had a text message. 

“Good morning, Ikuya.” His brother had texted him with a smiley face.

“Morning, Aniki.” Ikuya texts him back. 

Haru and Rin had went to their bedroom to sleep while Ikuya laid on their pull out couch which was pretty comfortable if you’re not laying on the bars. Ikuya lets out a yawn and heads to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water.

 

“Hey baby.” He hears in his ear before getting smacked in the ass and Ikuya lets out a yelp.

“Shit! Ikuya! Sorry!” Rin shouts covering his eyes.

“What the hell, Rin? That hurt.” Ikuya sends him a glare.

“Sorry, I thought you were Haru!” The redhead cries.

“In What universe do Haruka and I look alike?!?” 

“You guys are literally twins. You two look more alike than you do with your brother.” 

 

The door slams and Haru walks in with a bag full of groceries.

“What’s for breakfast, hot stuff?” Rin smacks the raven on the ass. Rin knew that it couldn’t have been Haru he smacked this morning cause he would never cry out in pain.

“Mackerel.”

“What?! You always make that!” Rin frowns like a child.

“Then starve.” Haru pushes him out of the way taking the fish out of the bags. “You staying for breakfast or what Ikuya?” He turns to the blunette.

“Yah, I’ll eat some food if you don’t mind. Then I’m gonna head over to Hiyori’s.”

 

Rin couldn’t stay for long since he had to get ready for work. Ikuya was anticipating on seeing Hiyori. He didn’t even know if he would be home or not but it would be worth a shot. Plus he doesn’t even know how Hiyori will react when he finds Ikuya on his doorstep.

Ikuya almost wanted to head back home to see his brother for a few minutes but he had to do this now.

“I’ll see you at school, Haruka. Thanks for letting me spend the night.” Ikuya waves at him.

“See you.” 

The blunette takes his time walking to Hiyori’s apartment complex. Maybe he should see Kisumi too if he was home. It would be rude not to since they live in the same apartment complex.

 

Ikuya takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He didn’t expect Seijuro to answer it.

“Hey, Ikuya. What’s up?” He says to the other.

“Hi, is Hiyori here? I wanna speak with him.”

“Yah, he’s out on the balcony. Is everything okay between you two?” 

“Kind of.” Ikuya gives him a squeamish smile before making his way out to the balcony.

Hiyori was laying against a beanie chair reading a novel.

 

“Hi Hiyori.” Ikuya spoke up before closing the glass door behind him.

“I don’t speak to incest weirdos.” Is what Hiyori says and Ikuya sighs. 

“Please Hiyori. Let’s talk.” The blunette sits on the other bean bag beside him.

“Go away, Ikuya.” 

“No. Not until we talk.” Ikuya grabs the book out of his hands and sets it on the table.

“You piss me off.” Hiyori glares at him.

“Tell me what I did that was so bad, Hiyori! I don’t get why you’re like this.” He cries.

“You know why I’m mad at you.” The other scoffs facing away from him.

“I’m in love with my brother. What’s wrong with that?”

Hiyori doesn’t say anything and Ikuya keeps shaking his shoulders trying to get an answer out of him.

 

“It’s not you being in love with your brother what makes me angry.” Hiyori states making Ikuya freeze. “It’s you being in love with your brother knowing who he is. Your brother is a manipulator, an abuser, and a neglector.” 

“Hiyori.” Ikuya softly says. How could his friend say such things like that about his Aniki?

“You know it’s true, Ikuya!” Hiyori shouts at him making the boy startle. “Natsuya isn’t good for you and you know it!” 

“You’re wrong, Hiyori!” Tears run down lkuya’s cheeks.

“Open your damn eyes! We’re talking about Natsuya who would use you as a punching bad when he had anger issues, he abandoned you in middle school, and he stole all your money from high school to buy himself some booze. Do you really wanna be with someone like that?” 

“That was the old Aniki. He’s changed now.” Ikuya wipes his tears on his sleeve. “He loves me and I love him too! I want you to be happy for me Hiyori!”

“I’ll be happy when you start dating a real man. Listen to me Ikuya, if you keep doing this with Natsuya, your life will just lead to disaster. Please, I’m your best friend, I know what’s good for you.” 

“Hiyori, I know you care about me but I can take care of my myself. I don’t need you to protect me 24/7. The Aniki you keep talking about has died a long time ago. He’s a totally different person. There hasn’t been a scratch or bruise on my body ever since we lived together. In fact, I feel a lot happier and healthier now that we have our own place. If you still don’t accept us then I don’t know what I’m still doing here.” The blunette states.

Hiyori lets out a sigh. “Whatever. I’m just not gonna be happy about it.” He crosses his arms against his chest. “If he does anything to you, call me and I’ll pick you up.”

“Thank you but I don’t think that’s gonna be happening. I’m glad we finally talked to each other. I didn’t want to lose our friendship.” Ikuya embraces Hiyori into a hug.

“I didn’t either. I just don’t want your brother to take advantage of you again.” The brunette looks down at his lap.

“I promise it won’t happen. Aniki and I are on better terms now. He’s not the same guy you think he is.” The blunette assures.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Hiyori smiles. “But if I think your relationship is not safe, I’m pulling you out of there.”

“Deal.” 

 

When Ikuya gets home, his brother was in the kitchen eating a bowl of soup.

“Hi Aniki.” Ikuya greets him.

“You’re home rather late.”

“Sorry I had dinner with Hiyori and Kisumi without telling you. We made up so everything is okay now.” The blunette sits next to him.

“I’m glad you guys are friends again.” Natsuya gives him a smile. “I’ve been lonely here without you.”

“I’m sorry, Aniki.” Ikuya wraps his arms around his neck. “I’m a terrible person.”

“No need for overreacting.” His brother chuckles. “I was just messing with you. I’m gonna start cleaning up and you should get ready for bed.”

 

Ikuya heads upstairs and unpacks his backpack. What he didn’t expect to find in there was a pair of maroon lace panties attached to it was a note.

“Wear these for your boyfriend tonight (;” was written in Haru’s handwriting.

“Sorry! He made me put it in your bag!” was written in Rin’s handwriting.

 

Natsuya walks in and his eyes widen at Ikuya holding a pair of rather sexy underwear.

“Ikuya?” He gasps. 

“No! It’s not what it looks like Aniki! I wasn’t gonna wear these!” The blunette cries.

“Why do you have them then?”

“Haruka put it in my bag as a joke. I’m gonna get him back for this!” 

“You should keep them. I think you’ll look cute in it.” Natsuya’s expression changes into a smirk as he walked closer to his brother.

“Okay but not now.” Ikuya shoves the underwear back in his bag and changed into a t shirt and boxers.

 

Ikuya gets in the bed beside the other and immediately Natsuya tackles him into a hug. The blunette squeals feeling Natsuya’s fingers dig into his sides and hips also the brunette was playfully showering his face and neck with kisses.

“Aniki!!” Ikuya cries out in laughter.

“Sorry, it’s just that I love you a lot.” Natsuya slides the other’s shirt up pressing kisses against his bare side.

“I love you too, Aniki.” Ikuya turns to face him burying his face in his chest.

 

Sure, his brother still had some flaws and did some terrible things in the past but Ikuya wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. He wanted to help his brother become a better person. What happened in the past is over and what matters the most is now. The blunette looks forward to what awaits him but at least he won’t be alone anymore.


End file.
